


운명

by Sunnie0023



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnie0023/pseuds/Sunnie0023





	1. Chapter 1

1.

익숙한 얼굴들을 마주치게 될 거라고는 생각했지만, 항상 이런 식일까요? 코너의 얼굴을 보았을 때 내 입에서 자연스레, 아니 자연스럽진 않지만 어쨌든 불시에, 흘러나온 말이었다. 이 곳은 평행 우주고 이론상으로는 우리 우주에 있던 모든 사람들이 똑같이 존재한다. 심지어는 나마저. 나는 선저우의 함장이었다. 선저우의 함장이라는 말을 처음 들었을 때는 이곳에서도 쌍성계 전투가 있었던 것으로 생각했다. 이곳에서도 나는 수천의 목숨을 빚지고 있었겠구나. 나의 아주 소중한 사람들을 포함해서. 그러나 코너의 얼굴을 보았을 때 무언가 잘못됐다는 것을 느꼈다. 사실 잘못된 게 아니라 잘 된거라고 말해야 맞겠지만 말이다. 그는 쌍성계 전투에서 죽었으므로 쌍성계 전투가 있었다면 살아있어선 안될 인물이었다. 그러나 그는 살아 있었고 나는 쌍성계 전투가 존재하지 않았다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 사실 쌍성계 전투가 있었고 모두 죽었으나 그만 우연히 살아남을 것일 가능성도 있었으나 나는 그 순간 알 수 있었다. 그의 눈빛과, 그의 얼굴과, 그의 모든 것에서. 쌍성계 전투는 없었다. 그러나 그의 얼굴은 여전히 나를 죄책감에 빠지게 했다. 그래서 그를 죽이게 됐을 때, 나는 거의 미안하다고 말할 뻔했다. 그러나 죽어가며 그 순간 나를 바라보는 눈빛을 보며 나는 알 수 밖에 없었다. 죽어가는 그에게 미안하다고 말하는 것은, 최소한 '이 세계'에서는, 그를 향한 모욕이나 다름 없다는 것을 말이다. 그래서 나는 그저 그를 바라보며, 내가 한 일을 끔찍해 하며, 아니, 내가 한 일들을 끔찍해 하며 그가 피흘리도록, 그래서 쓰러져 무너지도록 둘 수 밖에 없었다. 시체를 치워. 말하는 내 목소리는 끔찍하리만큼 침착했다.

내가 죽인 사람을 한 번 더 죽인 날, 내가 빚진 목숨이 하나 더 늘어났는지 늘어나지 않았는지조차 헤아리기 어려웠던 밤, 나는 아주 익숙한 쿼터에서 아주 낯선 얼굴을 마주했다. 사실 이미 수 주를 알아왔으므로 낯설다고 말하기는 어려웠으나 그 쿼터에서 내가 보통 마주하던 이와는 아주 다른 이였다. 그러니까, 당신 말이다. 사실 당신이 그 배에 없어서 정말 다행이라고 생각했다. 당신을 마주했다면 나는 말할 수 없는 상실감으로 당신을 바라봤을 게, 그러다 어쩌면 울먹이는 듯한 목소리로 당신의 이름을 불렀을 게 분명하고 그건 당연히도 ISS 선저우의 함장이 할 만한 행동이 아니었을 거다. 그럼 아마 모든 일이 무효가 됐을 거고 우리는 모두 위험해 졌을 게 분명하다. 그러니까 디스커버리 전체와 어쩌면 연방이 말이다. 나는 그렇게 생각했다. 그래, 당신이 이 배에 없는 것이, 그래서 당신을 볼 수 없는 것이 다행이라고. 또한 다른 우주의 렌즈로 당신을 보고자 하는 것은 단지 내 이기심에 불과하다고. 그래서 나는 당신과 숨결을 속삭이던 그 곳에서 다른 이와……

 

2\. 

다른 이와 감정적, 신체적 교류를 한다는 것은 내게 정말 복잡한 감정을 불러일으키는 일이었다. 다른 이와의 친밀한 교류는 사실 아주 흥미로운 일이어서 그것이 진행되고 있는 동안에는 당신에 대한 생각을 덜 수 있었다. 그러면서 나는 잠시 당신에 대한 죄책을 잊을 수 있었다. 내가 등에 진 수 많은 목숨 속에 당신의 목숨이, 세상에서 제일 소중한 이의 목숨이 포함되어 있다는 사실을 잠시나마 잊고 새로운 감정에 나를 잠시 실을 수 있었다. 그러나 겨우 수 주 이어온 감정의 교류는 수 년의 기억을 잠재우기에 부족했고 결과적으로 잠시 달려가던 감정에서 내려 숨을 고르면 다시금 당신에 대한 생각이 나를 덮쳤다. 그리고 그것은 과거보다 더 해진 그 어떤 것이었다. 당신을 향한 감정은 더이상 죄책이 아니었다. 당신을 향한 감정은 더이상 사랑이 아니었고 더이상 열정도 그리움도 아니었다. 물론 그 안에는 사랑이 있었고, 그래, 애끓는 사랑이 있었고 열정이 있었고 그리움과 죄책이 있었다. 그러나 당신을 향한 내 감정은 더이상 그런 단순한 단어들의 집합으로는 표현할 수 없는 것이었다.

그러니까 당신을 향한 내 감정은 거의 병이나 마찬가지였던 거다. 그러나 사춘기 여자애의 상사병 따위가 아닌 진짜 병이었다. 예컨대 22세기의 미도리 플루 같은 아주 황홀하지만 아주 서글프고 아주 고통스러운, 그런 병이었던 거다. 그 병과 다른 게 있다면 나는 그 황홀감에 마저 죄책을 느꼈다는 것이다. 당신을 떠올리는 것은 황홀한 경험이었으나 당신의 눈동자가, 머리칼이, 살내음이 떠오를 때마다 나는 내가 당신을 떠올릴 자격을 가지는지에 대해 끊임없이 자문하곤 했으니까 말이다. 결과적으로 나는 그래, 나는 당신을 떠올리며 매일 죽어가고 있었다.

 

3.

당신은 종종 내 꿈에 나왔다. 나는 곧 그것이 꿈이라는 것을 알 수 있었다. 그 전에는 알 수 없었지만 그 후에는 확실히 알 수 있었다. 당신은 거의 일종의 현실성 확인(*자각몽을 꿀 때, 현실에서는 일어날 수 없는 일을 감지함으로써 꿈임을 인식하게 하는 것)이나 마찬가지였다. 꿈 속의 당신은 그 전과 같았다. 당신은 나를 사랑했고 그건 정말 감격스러운 일이었다. 처음에 나는 조금 울었다. 그리고 당신에게 내가 당신을 감히 죽게 만들었노라고, 아니, 사실 내가 당신을 죽였노라고 고백하며 몸을 떨었다. 그 때마다 당신이 했던 말은 안다는 말이었다. 알아. 알고 있어. 그 말은 나를 무척이나 서글프고 또 편안하게 했으나 깨어난 후엔 당신은 그저 허상일 뿐이어서 나는 다만 침체할 뿐이었다.

그래서 언젠가부터는 나는 당신이 꿈에 나오면 다시 침대로 들어가 잠을 청하려 노력했다. 당신이 나오는 꿈에서 나는 보통 내 쿼터나 당신의 쿼터에 있었으므로 어려운 일은 아니었다. 꿈 속의 당신은 그 전의 당신과 같아서 내게 말을 걸고 때로는 화를 내기도 했으나 나는 그런 당신이 허상이라는 것을 떠올리며 다시 잠에 들었다. 당신의 말에 응답하지 않는 것에 마음이 불편해지기도 했으나 그래도 그 편이 나았다. 허상의 당신에게 용서와 위로를 구하는 일보다는 말이다. 

 

4.

열흘 째 나는 계속해서 당신이 선장으로 있던 그 배의 함장을 하고 있었다. 원하는 정보는 얻지 못하고 있었다. 나는 늘 바빴고, 바쁘지 않을 때도 사람들에 둘러싸여 있었다. 배의 구성원들은 나를 사랑했다. 나는 잔혹한 살육자였고 따라서 나는 이 세계의 '영웅'이었다. 물론 그들의 사랑은 우리 우주의 사랑과는 다소 달랐다. 우리 우주의 사랑이 주고자 하는 사랑이었다면 이 우주의 사랑은 얻고자 하는 사랑이었다. 나를 사랑하는 이들은 나를 둘러싸고 내게 듣기 좋은 말을 흘리며 나로부터 무언가 하나 얻어내려 애썼다. 안타깝게도 내가 줄 수 있는 것은 많지 않았다. 애초에 그곳에 있는 내 것은 사실 내 것이 아니었기 때문에 내가 줄 수 있는 것이 아니었다. 그것을 모르는 이들은 계속해서 나를 따라 붙었다. 그렇게 열흘 째 되던 날 누군가가 나를 죽이려 들었다. 아주 서툰 솜씨였다. 그는 내게 보고를 하겠다고 접근했고 칼을 꺼내 내 어깨를 찔렀다. 나는 피하지 않았다. 피가 흘렀지만 그뿐이었다. 나는 어깨에 칼이 박힌채로 생각했다. 그는 어쩌면 나를 가장 사랑한 자였을지도 모른다. 그는 내가 줄 수 있는 가장 큰 것을 얻고 싶었던 거다. 그러니까 '내 자리' 말이다. 칼을 빼지 않은 채로 나는 그가 고통 부스에서 수 시간을 보내게 하도록 명령 했고 그는 거기에 굴복했다. 그리고 나는 깨달았다. 그를 고통받게 한 데에 그 어떤 가책도 느끼지 못했다는 사실을 말이다. 순간의 충격은 내게 죄책과 비슷한 감정을 불러왔으나 죄책은 아니었다. 나는 이 세계에 동화되어 가고 있었다. 이 세계의 법칙은 마치 아주 느린 보그 동화 세관처럼 나를 찔러오고 있었다.

마음이 급해졌다. 하루 빨리 이 세계를 떠나야 했다. 하루 빨리 이 세계를 떠나, 이 세계의 함장 의자를 버리고 내 작은 감옥방으로 돌아가야만 했다. 나는 그 자리에 어울리는 사람이었다. 처음부터 그렇게 운명지어졌던 것이었다. 나는 그 많은 사람들의 목숨을 지고 당신을 떠올리며 하루하루 죽어갈 그럴 운명이었던 것이었다. 그리고 지금 나는 그 운명을 따라야만 했다. 이 세계에 녹아들어 더 많은 목숨을 한계까지 짊어지고 싶지 않았다.

나는 함장 의자에서 일어났다. 어깨에 박힌 칼을 잡고 다소 거칠게 뽑아 바닥에 떨어뜨렸다. 그리고 말했다. 제국의 함장처럼. 메디컬 베이에 가겠네. 따라오지 말게. 대위, 자네가 함교를 맡아. 나는 피를 흘리는 팔의 고통을 느끼지 않으려 노력하며 터보 리프트에 올라탔다. 그리고는 터보 리프트에 명령했다. 덱 2. 치료받을 시간 따위 없었다. 내 쿼터로, 어쩌면 당신 쿼터로 향했다. 다행히 복도에는 아무도 없었다. 팔에서 흘러내린 피가 바닥에 떨어져 자국을 남기는 게 느껴졌다. 내가 메디컬 베이로 가지 않았다는 걸 아는 데엔 아주 긴 시간이 걸리지 않을 거였다. 어쩌면 나는 의심을 받을 지도 몰랐다. 서둘러야 했다. 심장이 뛰었다. 자상에서도 맥박이 뛰었다. 함장 쿼터 앞에 서자 어쩐지 심장이 떨려왔지만 서둘러 들어가야만 했다. 그 안에 있는 장소 간 직접 전송기(site-to-site transporter)를 이용해 상황실로 이동할 생각이었다. 심호흡을 하고 나는 내 쿼터로 들어섰다.

 

5.

그리고 그곳엔 당신이 있었다. 나는 뒷걸음을 쳤다. 그러나 곧 문이 닫혔으므로 나는 함장실 밖으로 한발짝 나가는 대신 함장실 문에 등을 부딛힐 뿐이었다. 알아. 당신이 속삭였다. 알고 있어. 당신이 미소 지었다. 이건 꿈이었다. 나는 급하게 침대로 향했다. 그대로 몸을 눕히고 눈을 감았다. 꿈이다. 꿈을 꾸고 있는거다. 버넘. 당신이 내 곁에 앉는 것이 느껴졌다. 넘버 원. 당신이 내 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 당신의 손길이었다. 꿈을 꾸고 있는 거다. 이건 허상이다. 꿈이다. 나는 눈을 감고 다치지 않은 쪽 팔로 눈을 가렸다. 그러나 고통이 너무 심했으므로 도무지 잠에 들 수가 없었다. 내가 신음하자 당신이 내 어깨에 키스했다. 비릿한 피 냄새 사이로 너무도 그리운 살내음이 숨을 쉬는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 당신은 말했다.

이건 꿈이 아니야.

그리고 당신은 또다시 말했다.

단 한번도 꿈인 적 없어.

나는 고개를 저었다. 빨리 이 꿈에서 벗어나야 했다. 이 끔찍한 꿈에서 벗어나면 나는 다시 내 감방에 누워 죽어갈 수 있을 게 분명했다. 꿈에서 깨어야만 했다. 나는 고개를 저으며 크게 신음했다. 순간 고통이 사라지기 시작했다. 당신이 함장실에 있는 응급 의료 키트를 가지고 내 자상을 치료한 탓이었다.

"괜찮을 거야. 다시 의사를 찾아가 봐야 하긴 하겠지만. 이제 일어나."

당신은 아예 내 팔을 잡고 나를 일으켜 앉혔다. 나는 눈을 떴다. 악몽 속에서 잠드려 시도한 이래로 처음으로 눈을 뜨는 것이었다. 주위를 둘러보니 다른 꿈과 같았다. 다른 점은 단 하나, 침대 위가 온통 피 범벅이었다는 사실뿐이었다.

"필리파."

내가 당신의 이름을 부르자 당신은 미소지었다. 그 모습은 정말 꼭 당신의 모습과도 같아 나는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 다만 당신을 바라보며…

"단 한 번도 꿈인 적 없었어. 어떻게 내가 계속해서 꿈에 나타난다고 생각한거야?"

당신이 말했고 나는 뭐라고 말해야 할 지 알 수 없었으므로 그저 천천히 고개를 저었다.

"나를 잃었다는 걸 알아."

당신이 소리내어 웃었다. 무언가 이상했다. 그건 당신 같지 않았다.

"괴로운 일이었을테지."

당신이 천천히 내 옆얼굴을 쓰다듬었다. 이마를 거쳐 광대를 타고 내리는 당신의 손길은 어쩐지 서늘했다. 당신이 물었다.

"운명을 믿어, 버넘?"

나는 고개를 가로 저었다. 당신이 다시 소리내어 웃었다.

"나 역시 마찬가지야. 운명을 믿지 않아. 하지만 운명의 존재는 믿어."

아리송한 말이었다. 내가 당신의 말을 이해하지 못하는 경우는 종종 있었으나 이건 조금 달랐다. 무언가 잘못되었다고 무언가가 계속해서 내게 말해주고 있었다. 그건 벌칸의 논리도 아니고 인간의 직감도 아니었다. 다만 무언가가 잘못되어 있었다. 아니, 최소한 잘못되고 있었다. 나는 겨우 입을 열어 말했다.

"운명의 존재는 믿는다고요."

당신의 손은 이미 방향을 틀어 내 목선을 타고 내리고 있었다.

"운명이라는 건 있어, 버넘. 예를 들면, 우리가 만나는 건 운명 같은 일이었지."

"비유라면 이해하지만, 실제로는 우연들의 결합으로 이루어진 일일 뿐입니다."

내가 말하자 당신은 고개를 저었다.

"그 우연들조차 다 정해져 있던 일이라면 어떨 것 같아, 마이클?"

"불가능한 일입니다."

당신이 손을 내려 내 손을 잡았다.

"가능한 일이야. 17개의 우주에서 같은 일이 일어났거든. 정확히 같은 우연들은 아니지만 결과는 같았지. 어떤 우주에서는 우리 둘 다 우주에 나오지 않고 지구에 살아가는 평범한 사람들이야. 자네는 미셸 버넘이라는 이름의 정치가고 나는 필립 조지우라는 이름의 교사지. 우리는 둘 다 남자야. 처음엔 접점이라곤 없어 보이지. 하지만 결국 우리는 만나. 그게 우리의 운명이야."

내가 뭐라 말할 새도 없이 장신은 말을 이었다.

"그리고 자네의 우주에서는 우리는 둘 다 행성연방 소속의 스타플릿 장교고 미셸과 필립과는 완전히 다른 배경의 사람들 같지만, 결국 우리는 만났지. 내 우주에서도 마찬가지야. 사실 자네는 자네 우주의 자네와 비슷해. 테란 제국 소속의 장교지. 다르다고 말할 수도 있겠지만 미셸을 떠올려보게. 얼마나 비슷한지. 나도 어떻게 보면 비슷해. 자네 우주에서의 내가 배 하나를 운영했다면 내 우주에서의 나는 조금 더 큰 걸 운영하고 있다는 점에서 조금 다르지."

그리고 나는 알 수 있었다. 당신이 바로 그였다. 나는 천천히 입을 열었다.

"황제."

당신은 내가 천천히 입을 연 만큼 천천히 웃었다. 당신의 웃음은 내가 알던 당신과 똑같았다. 잠시간 다르길 바랐으나 나는 알 수밖에 없었다. 당신은 당신이었고 나는 그런 당신을 감히 거부할 수 없었다.

"우리에게 주어진 운명이 하나 더 있어, 마이클."

나는 그것이 무엇이냐고 차마 물어볼 수 없었다. 가라앉은 숨과 함께 목구멍 아래로 묻지 못한 질문이 내려가는 게 느껴졌다. 그러나 당신은 당신이었으므로 나를 잘 알았다. 내가 질문을 하고 있다는 것을 알아차린 당신은 내 '질문'에 답했다. 거의 속삭이는 듯한 목소리였다.

"둘 중 하나가 죽어서 더이상 볼 수 없게 되는 게 우리의 운명이야, 넘버 원. 수 많은 우연들이 모여 그렇게 잔인한 운명을 만들어 내는 거지."

그쯤 되자 나는 숨이 막혀 거의 토할 것만 같았다. 당신은 그런 내 어깨를 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다.

"미셸의 우주에서는 필립이 미셸을 잃었어. 사실 대부분의 우주에서 내가 자네를 잃지. 나를 잃은 자네를 찾는 게 얼마나 힘들었는지 몰라."

나는 천천히 큰 숨을 들이 쉬었다. 그리고 다시 천천히 숨을 뱉으려고 했지만 쉽지 않았다. 한 순간 숨이 끊기던 당신의 마지막 모습이 뇌리에 스쳤다. 쉬, 알아. 알고 있어. 당신이 내 어깨를 돌려 시선을 마주했다. 나는 속절 없이 당신을 올려다 봤다.

"자네 탓이 아니야. 우린 그냥 그렇게 프로그래밍 된 거야. 만나고, 다시 헤어지도록. 그리고 다시는 만나지 못하도록. 그게 우리 운명인 거지."

그리고 당신은 다시 말했다.

"하지만 난 운명을 믿지 않아. 그래서 자네를 찾아낸거야. 자네도 운명을 믿지 않았으면 했는데, 다행이야."

나는 당신이 원하는 것이 무엇인지 알 수 없었다. 그러나 나는 당신을 거부할 수 없었으므로 그저 당신을 바라보았다. 당신은 내가 하고 싶은 말을 안 것처럼, 아니, 내가 하고 싶은 말을 알아차리고는 말을 이었다.

"난 자네가 원하는 모든 걸 줄 수 있어."

원한다면 아무 것도 주지 않을 수도 있지. 당신은 덧붙였다. 당신은 내게 이곳에 남으라고 말하고 있었다. 사실 당신을 다시 얻을 수 있다는 점에서 상당히 끌리는 선택지였으나 나는 스스로에게 여전히 나는 당신을 가질 자격이 없다고 말하고 있었으므로 나는 고개를 저었다.

"거절합니다."

순간 당신은 상처받은 표정을 지었고, 그 표정을 본 내 표정도 비슷하게 일그러지는 게 느껴졌다.

"사람을 더 죽이지 않아도 돼."

당신이 말했다.

"그런 건 피곤하잖아. 자네가 원하는 일을 해. 평화를 추구하고 싶다면 마음대로 해. 스타플릿 이상을 원한다면 그대로 해도 좋아."

당신은 혼란스러워보일 게 분명한 내 얼굴을 다시 쓰다듬었다. 너무도 익숙한 손길이라 거의 눈물이 날 것만 같았다. 이게 항상 문제였다. 당신에게 있어 나는 감정적이었다. 점점 이 곳에 남고 싶다는 생각이 밀려왔다. 마치 이곳 사람이 되어 가는 듯한 느낌이었다. 나는 거의 울 것 같은 목소리로 말했다.

"돌아가고 싶어요."

당신은 말했다.

"그래."

그리고 당신은 내 테이블 위에 올려놓았던 철제 가면을 뒤집어썼다. 비실용적이지만 위압적이고, 얼굴을 가릴 수 있는 형태였다. 당신이 내게 말했다.

"캡틴 버넘, 크루에게 황제가 왔다고 알리게."

알겠습니다. 내가 대답했다.


	2. Chapter 2

6.

가면을 쓴 당신은 머리를 꼿꼿이 세우고 걸었다. 나는 반 걸음 뒤에서 같은 자세로 당신을 따랐다. 당신이 지나가기로 되어 있는 길은 이미 깨끗하게 치워져 있었다. 당신보다 앞서 걷고 있는 이는 아무도 없었다. 당신은 멈추지 않고 말했다.

"자네를 협박할 수도 있어."

나는 대답하지 않았다.

"나는 디스커버리 자폭 시퀀스를 작동시킬 명령 코드를 가지고 있어."

나는 대답하지 않았고 당신이 말을 이었다.

"디스커버리를 공격해서 격추시키라고 할 수도 있겠지."

나는 고개를 끄덕였다. 당신은 보지 못했겠지만 어쨌든 당신은 말을 이었다.

"디스커버리에 타고 있는 목숨들을 살리고 싶거든 여기에 남으라고 말할 수도 있어."

"하지만 그러지 않으시겠죠."

나는 아주 약간 속도를 내 당신과 속도를 맞췄다. 당신이 멈춰섰다. 멈춰선 당신은 내 쪽으로 몸을 틀고 나를 응시했다. 가면에 가려지지 않고 드러난 당신의 눈동자에 내 모습이 비쳐 보였다.

"그래."

당신이 다시 걷기 시작했고 나도 당신을 따라 다시 걸었다. 나는 말했다.

"함교, 함장이네. 거의 다 오셨어."

알겠습니다. 통신 끝. 누군가 브릿지에서 받아 대답했다. 당신은 내게 말했다.

"함교에 들어가면 내게 함장 의자를 넘기고 자네는 그 옆에 서 있게."

그게 자연스러우니까. 당신이 덧붙였다. 나는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"아이,"

그리고 내가 망설이자 당신이 말을 끝냈다. sir. 나는 작게 따라했다. sir. 어쩐지 당신이 희미하게 웃은 것도 같았다.

 

7.

당신이 들어서자 모두가 자리에서 일어선다. 정확히 말하자면 당신이 들어서는 시점을 정확히 예상하고 있다가 당신이 함교에 한 발을 내딛는 순간 모두가 일어선다. 당신이 내 팔을 살짝 건드리며 눈치를 준다. 나는 적당히 손을 뻗으며 말한다. 황제 만세. 제국이여, 영원하라. 그리고 그 순간 모두가 같은 동작을 시작한다. 그들은 당신을 감히 바라보지도 못하고 정면을 본 채로 서서 절제된 동작으로 오른손으로 왼가슴을 치고 다시 앞으로 뻗어낸다. 그들은 말한다. 제국이여, 영원하라. 아주 오래된 영화의 파시스트 악당이나 할 법한 그 인사를 당신은 반복하지 않는다. 대신 당신은 아주 우아한 걸음으로 걸어나가 함장석에 앉는다. 나는 당신이 앉은 의자 뒷쪽 오른편에 선다. 이 자리에서 보는 당신의 뒷모습은 아주 익숙한 것이어서 나는 거의 탄식할 뻔한다. 익숙한 자리의 익숙한 당신은 낯선 의복을 하고 익숙한 자세로 앉아 익숙한 목소리로 명령한다.

"보고해."

당신을 제외한 모두가 내게 시선을 돌린다. 나를 신뢰하는 이들의 시선이 내게로 쏟아진다. 그제야 나는 당신이 내게 말했다는 것을 깨닫는다. 나는 대충 말한다.

"모든 일이 순탄하게 진행되고 있습니다. 열흘 전 가브리엘 로르카를 체포해 돌아온 것을 시작으로 꽤 많은 반역자들을 제거했습니다."

"좋아."

그제야 당신은 내게로 고개를 돌린다. 당신은 내게 말을 건다.

"이제 이 전쟁을 끝낼 때도 됐나 보군."

나는 대답하지 않는다. 당신은 묻는다.

"캡틴 버넘, 어떻게 생각하나?"

나는 대답하지 못한다. 당신이 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 알아채려 애쓰는 내게 당신은 다시금 묻는다.

"캡틴?"

나는 고개를 끄덕인다.

"그렇게 생각하신다면 그렇겠지요."

당신은 살짝 웃는다. 당신의 가늘어진 눈은 어쩐지 너무도 익숙하고 아름다워서 나는 나도 모르게 따라 미소 짓는다. 그리고 내 신경을 너무도 당신에게 쏟아버린 나머지 그 누구도 내가 당신을 향해 웃는 것을 이상하게 여기지 않는다는 사실을 알아채지 못한다. 당신은 말한다.

"ISS 비아헤(Viaje)의 주 컴퓨터에 연결해."

"통신을 넣을까요?"

통신 장교가 물어보고 당신은 고개를 젓는다.

"그냥 연결해."

알겠습니다. 그가 말한다. 그리고 그는 곧 말한다.

"접속했습니다."

당신은 명령한다.

"음성 명령 시스템에 지금 여기서 접속할 수 있겠지?"

그가 고개를 끄덕이며 몇 분 정도 걸린다고 말하자 당신은 약간 짜증을 낸다. 그리고 말한다. 지금. 나는 지금이라고 말했어. 그는 말한다. 네, 지금. 그리고 곧 다급하게 말한다.

"이제 가능합니다."

당신은 만족스러운 목소리로 말한다.

"좋아. 캡틴 버넘, 이 전쟁을 끝내보도록 하지. 자네도 동의한 대로 말이야."

나는 어쩐지 오싹한 느낌을 받는다. 그리고 그건 곧 근거가 있는 기분으로 드러난다. 당신은 말한다. 아무렇지 않은 목소리는 아니다. 그러나 어쨌든 당신은 말한다.

"컴퓨터, ISS 비아헤의 자폭 시퀀스를 활성화 해. 권한 번호 조지우 람다 8. 6시간으로 맞추고 경고음은 ISS 비아헤가 아닌 ISS 선저우에만 전송해."

그리고 당신은 말한다.

"시작해."

경고. 자폭 시퀀스가 활성화되었습니다. 5시간 59분 55초 후에 워프코어가 과부하됩니다. 경고음은 ISS 선저우에만 전송됩니다. 경고음은 1시간 전까지는 30분 단위로, 그 이후에는 변경된 단위로 제공됩니다.

컴퓨터의 친절한 음성이 울려퍼진다. 당신은 다시 말한다.

"이번에는 ISS 에어하트의 주 컴퓨터에 접속해."

통신 장교는 눈치 있게 대답한다.

"지금 음성 명령 시스템에 접속하실 수 있습니다."

그러나 당신은 기뻐하지 않는다. 당신은 내게 말한다.

"캡틴, 자네의 부하들은 항상 명령하지 않은 일을 미리 수행하나?"

나는 어쩔 수 없이 말한다. 그러나 별 느낌은 들지 않는다.

"보안팀, 에이브라함 대위를 고통실로 데려가게."

에이브라함이 표정을 굳힌다. 나는 약간 비웃으려고 노력한다.

"비아헤가 자폭할 때까지 고통 받게 하도록 해."

그리고 나는 당신을 바라본다. 당신이 내 손을 붙들고 당신의 입가로 가져간다. 당신은 내 손에 입을 맞추고 나는 그런 당신을 바라본다. 어딘가 낯선 익숙한 풍경이 나를 어지럽게 한다. 당신은 내 손을 잡아 당신의 뺨에 댄다. 정확히는 그 아래에 당신의 뺨이 있을 가면의 표면에 가져다 댄다. 구리빛의 차가운 금속면이 내 손바닥에 와 닿는다. 차가운 온도에 아주 약간 소름이 돋고 딱 그만큼 피부 표면도 예민해진다. 당신이 붙잡은 손등에서 맥이 뛰는 것이 느껴진다. 나는 아무말도 하지 못하고 다만 당신을 응시한다. 당신은 나를 마주본다. 당신은 내 손을 내려 놓지만 내게서 시선은 떼지 않는다. 당신은 말한다.

"캡틴 버넘, 상황실로 나를 안내하게."

Aye, sir. 나는 당신에게 팔을 내민다. 당신은 내 팔목에 손을 얹고 우아하게 일어난다.


	3. Chapter 3

8.

상황실 문이 닫히며 기묘한 바람 빠지는 소리가 난다. 꼭 제대로 묶지 않은 풍선에서 바람이 새는 소리 같다. 당신은 내 팔에서 손을 떼지 않는다. 나도 팔을 내리지 않는다. 4년전 새로운 종족의 연방 가입을 기념하기 위해 열었던 축하연이 떠오른다. 우리의 모습은 꼭 그 때 같다. 스타플릿의 드레스 유니폼을 입었던 그 때와 테란 제국군의 군복을 입은 지금이 당연히 완전히 같을 수는 없겠지만 자세만 보면 꼭 그 때 같다. 그때의 우리를 기억한다. 우리는 막 사랑에 빠지고 있었다. 당신이 잡은 내 팔에 힘이 들어가는 게 느껴졌고 나는 팔이 무너지지 않게 하려고 노력했다. 나는 시선을 어디에 두어야 할 지 몰라 그저 정면을 바라보았고 당신은 그런 나를 보고 약간 웃었다. 날 어디서 찾으려고 하는 거야, 넘버 원? 당신이 물었고 나는 얼굴을 붉히지 않으려고 노력했다. 마이클? 당신이 다시 나를 불렀다. 그제야 당신을 향해 고개를 돌리자 거기엔 나를 살짝 올려다보며 미소짓는 당신이 있었다. 그 때의 느낌을 나는 잊지 못한다. 당신은 나와 눈을 맞춰 왔고 나는 빨라지는 호흡을 원래 속도로 돌려놓으려 노력했다. 당신은 말했다. 괜찮아. 당신의 목소리를 들으며 나는 속으로 궁금해 했다. 당신은 내가 당신 때문에 내몸과 정신을 통제할 수 없다는 사실을 알고 있을까? 그러나 나는 당신에게 감히 내 의문에 대한 질문을 할 용기를 내지 못했고 그래서 다만 당신의 말을 그대로 따라할 뿐이었다.

그런 나를 보고 당신은 다시 살짝 미소 지었다. 양 뺨에 열이 오르는 것이 느껴지고 나는 어쩐지 당신의 눈을 피할 수 없었다. 자네 얼굴이 붉어졌어. 당신이 작은 목소리로 말했다. 심장 소리가 점점 커져 머릿속을 울렸다. 꼭 심장이 두개골 한 가운데 들어앉은 것 같았다. 내 맥이 뛰는 소리 사이로 당신이 다시 속삭였다.장미빛인데. 내 얼굴도 그래? 말하는 당신의 뺨도 조금 상기돼 있었다. 당신이 말하는 투는 아주 부드러웠는데 내게는 그것이 어쩐지 꽤 능숙한 것만 같이 느껴져 약간 질투가 났다. 그래서 나는 대답했다. 조심스럽게 들리게 하려고 노력하면서. 네, 아주요. 당신은 당황하지 않고 그래, 그렇지? 말하며 내게 조금 더 가까이 섰다. 나는 업무에 지장을 줄 만한 생각을 하지 않으려 노력했고……

"버넘."

당신이 나를 부른다. 나는 당신을 아주 약간 올려다본다.

"무슨 생각을 그렇게 해?"

당신이 묻는다. 나는 무심결에 답한다. 내 목소리는 어쩐지 꿈결 같다.

"4년 전에 있었던 그 연회에 대해서요. 그 때 선장님은……."

말하다 별안간 당신이 당신이 아님을 깨달은 나는 말을 멈추고 당신은 내 어깨를 잡고 나를 돌려 세운다. 당신의 손에 나는 당신과 마주보고 선다. 당신이 말한다.

"나도 늘 그 연회를 떠올리지."

내가 약간 놀란 눈을 한 모양인지 당신이 덧붙인다.

"놀라지 마. 그 곳에서 있었던 일은 이 곳에서도 대부분 다 있었어. 한 우주에서 일어나는 일은 다른 모든 우주들에서도 일어나지. 다만 세부적인 부분이 조금씩 다를 뿐이야."

나는 아무 말도 하지 않는다. 하지 못한다. 나는 다만 당신을 바라본다.

"제국의 영토를 넓힌 날이었어. 끈질기게 저항하던 행성을 정복했지. 자네 우주에선 어땠지?"

당신이 묻는다. 나는 겨우 대답한다.

"새로운 종족이 행성 연방에 가입했어요."

기뻤겠군. 대수롭지 않다는 듯이 당신은 어깨를 으쓱인다. 나는 당신을 따라 어깨를 움직여 본다. 당신은 말한다.

"하지만 중요한 건 그게 아니었겠지. 그렇지 않아?"

당신이 말하는 그 중요한 일이 머릿속을 스치고 지나간다. 그러나 나는 대답하지 않고, 얼굴도 붉히지 않는다. 그에 개의치 않고 당신은 말한다.

"자네 얼굴이 붉어졌어."

나는 시선을 돌리지 않는다.

"장미빛인데."

못한다. 그리고,

"나도 그런가?"

결국에 나는 대답하고야 만다.

"네, 아주요."

그 때 또다른 목소리가 방 안에 울린다. 경고. ISS 비아헤의 자폭 시퀀스가 활성화되었습니다. 5시간 30초 후에 워프코어가 과부하됩니다. 당신은 나를 보고 웃는다. 아니, 웃었던가?

 

9.

나는 당신을 시선을 다해 쳐다본다. 당신은 나를 마주본다. 나는 말한다.

"저를 협박하실 수는 없습니다. 저는 행성 연방 함선의 선장이 되기 위한 훈련을 받았고, 행성 연방 선장들은 협박에 반응하지 않습니다."  
"그건 테란 제국 전함의 함장들도 마찬가지야. 내가 말한대로, 우린 꽤 비슷해."

당신은 어쩐지 자랑스럽다는 듯한 목소리를 한다. 나는 생각한다. 이 사람이 과연 당신인지에 대해서. 이 사람은 정말 나의 필리파인가? 알 수 없다. 아무리 생각해도 알 수 없을 것이 분명하다. 그러나 나는 생각하는 것을 감히 멈출 수 없다. 당신은 말한다.

"나는 자네를 협박하는 게 아니야."

나는 눈을 강하게 뜨려 노력한다. 아니, 노력했다.

"제게는 협박으로 느껴지는데요."  
"난 자네의 목숨을 위협한 적도 없고, 자네가 속한 함선을 파괴하겠다고 한 적도 없어. 어째서 내가 자네를 협박한다고 생각한거지?"

당신은 태연하게 말했고 나는 그런 당신이 일순간 미워졌다.

"제가 속한 우주가 어떤 우주인지 알지 않습니까?"

당신은 대답하지 않았다.

"그 곳에서는 이런 행동은 협박으로 해석됩니다."

당신은 여전히 대답하지 않고 단지 가만히 내 말을 듣고 있을 뿐이었다. 나는 말했다. 목소리가 떨려 나오려는 걸 참으려 노력했다.

"저는 더 이상의 목숨이 저 때문에 떠나지 않았으면 합니다. 더 이상의 목숨을 등에 지고 살아갈 수는 없어요. 충분히 많은 죄를 졌다고요. 그렇기 때문에 이건 제게 협박입니다."

나는 말을 이었다.

"매일 매일을 나 때문에 죽은 사람들의 잔상 속에서 살아요. 수 많은 사람들이, 젊은 사람과 나이든 사람들이, 인간과 인간이 아닌 사람들이, 군인과 학자들이 나 때문에 죽었어요. 그리고,"

나는 세상에서 제일 꺼내기 힘든 말을 꺼낼 준비를 하느라 심호흡을 했다. 목소리가 떨리는 걸 이제는 거의 참을 수 없었다. 내가 거의 흐느끼는 것처럼 느껴졌다.

"그리고 당신도요. 당신 말이에요."

필리파. 나는 덧붙이듯 작게 당신의 이름을 불렀다. 당신은 내 뺨에 손을 얹었다. 당신의 손은 아까와는 달리 뜨거웠다. 어쩌면 내 뺨이 식어버렸는지도 몰랐다. 나는 당신의 손에 내 뺨을 그대로 맡겼다. 익숙한 살갗 아래서 나는 천천히 나 자신을 진정시켰고 그제야 당신은 말했다.

"난 자네가 자의로 내 곁에 남길 바라. 내 협박으로 자네를 내 곁에 남길 수도 있겠지만 그건 자네가 스스로 남는 것과 아주 다를 거라는 걸 알아. 물론 나는 계속해서 애정을 받겠지만 그게 순수한 애정일 수는 없겠지. 시간이 지나면 그게 애정이었다는 것조차 잊을지도 몰라. 우리 둘 다 말이야. 나는 그걸 원치 않아."

당신은 말을 이었다.

"나는 자네를 설득하려 하는 거야. 나는 자네가 나와 함께 하길 바란다고."

마이클. 당신은 나를 부르며 나와 시선을 맞췄다. 당신의 성대를 울리는 내 이름은 소름 끼치게 익숙했다. 나는 당신의 시선을 피하지 않으려 애쓰며 당신의 말을 이해하려 노력했다. 그래, 나는 노력한다. 그리고 나는 깨닫는다. 나는 당신을 바로 바라보고 말한다.

"그래요, 설득이네요."

당신은 고개를 끄덕인다. 나는 천천히 입을 연다.

"컴퓨터, ISS 비아헤의 주 컴퓨터에 아직도 접속 되어 있나?"  
"그렇습니다."

나는 말한다.

"ISS 비아헤의 자폭 시퀀스를 중지해. 권한 번호 버넘 파이 001."

나는 컴퓨터의 대답을 기다리며 숨을 들이쉰다. 익숙한 컴퓨터의 목소리가 당신의 약속된 승리를 알린다.

"ISS 비아헤의 자폭 시퀀스가 중지되었습니다."

나는 무너지듯 당신의 어깨에 이마를 댄다. 심장이 힘없이 뛰며 당신을 향해 가라앉는다.


	4. Chapter 4

9\. 

당신의 키스를 받으며 나는 마치 에우로디케가 된 듯한 기분에 사로잡힌다. 나는 당신이 마치 죽음으로부터 살아 돌아온 연인에게 키스하듯 내게 키스하는 것 같다고 느낀다. 나는 곧 그게 정확히 나를 가리키는 말이라는 것을 깨닫는다. 나는 당신을 밀어내지 않는 선에서 당신에게 말을 걸려고 노력한다. 나는 키스를 멈추기 위해 뒤로 한 발자국 물러서는 대신 당신의 어깨를 잡고 내 몸의 윗부분만 당신으로부터 떼어낸다. 나는 말한다.

"선원들을 원래 세계로 돌려보내줘야 해요."  
"디스커버리 크루 말이야?"

나는 고개를 끄덕인다. 당신은 내게 가벼운 입맞춤을 내린다. 눈 및 여린 살에 와닿는 체온을 느끼며 나는 그것이 당신의 도와주겠노라는 약조라고 생각한다. 나는 당신의 어깨를 맞잡은 그 상태로 다시 우리의 몸을 붙이고 당신의 입술을 찾는다. 맞닿은 입술 사이로 당신이 웃는 게 느껴진다. 나는 오르페우스의 리라 연주를 오랫동안 듣지 못한 에우로디케처럼 당신의 웃음 소리를 갈구한다. 나는 그게 어딘진 몰라도 내 뇌의 어느 부분인가가 시키는 대로 내 몸을 움직인다. 인간을 처음 접해보는 외계인류학자가 내 모습을 보면 상당히 흥미로워할 게 분명하다는 생각이 든다. 당신은 내게 말한다. 

"무슨 생각을 그렇게 해?"

그걸 묻는 당신의 모습은 너무도 당신 같아서 나는 살짝 웃는다. 우리는 어쩌면... 나는 생각을 하다 말고 입을 열어 당신에게 내 생각을 그대로 공유한다.

"우리는 어쩌면 운명을 이긴 걸지도 몰라요."  
"어쩌면."

당신은 대답한다. 당신이 확신에 차 있는지는 알 수가 없다. 그래서 나 역시 감히 확신하지 못한다.

 

10.

우리는 나의 선실에 있는 내 침대에 앉아 있다. 그러니까 우리 선실에 있는 우리 침대에 말이다. 나는 침대 헤드에 등을 기대고 당신은 내 어깨에 머리를 기댄 채다. 침대 매트리스가 오늘따라 푹신한 것처럼 느껴진다. 어쩌면 지나치게 푹신한 것처럼, 그래서 나와 당신을 아예 잡아 삼킬 것처럼 느껴진다. 이불도 어쩐지 평소와 다른 것만 같다. 얇고 향기나는 이불은 유리처럼 매끄럽고 첫눈처럼 부드럽다. 그게 한 물건이 동시에 가지기 어려운 속성이라는 생각이 들어 나는 괜히 손가락을 뻗어 이불 끝자락을 만지작 거린다. 중지와 약지 사이로 질 좋은 이불이 흘러내릴 것처럼 주름잡힌다. 내 손 끝이 과도하게 예민해져 있는 것처럼 느껴진다. 나는 당신의 안쪽이 어떤 느낌이었는지에 대한 생각을 그만하려 애쓴다. 그러나 코끼리를 떠올리지 말라고 하면 항상 코끼리를 떠올리게 되어 있으므로 나는 그것에 대한 생각을 도무지 그만둘 수가 없다. 당신이 내 옆에 앉아있음에도 조금 전의 당신의 모습이 떠올라 내 머릿속을 잔뜩 채운다. 내 아래에 누운 당신은 부드러웠고, 축축했고, 그리웠고, 나는 그런 당신으로부터 작은 한숨이라도 더 듣고 싶어 안달이 나 있었다. 괜히 숨이 떨리는 것만 같아 나는 의도적으로 이불에 대한 생각을 하려 노력한다. 그러자 이번에는 이불이 무엇으로 만들어졌는지에 대한 생각이 차오른다. 나는 그 생각도 하지 않으려 한다. 어쩌면 평범하게 복제된 것일지도 모른다고 나는 의식적으로 생각한다. 당신은 손을 뻗어 내 맨 허리를 만진다. 적당할 정도로 서늘한 손이 허리선을 쓰다듬자 익숙한 전율이 척추를 타고 오른다. 정적을 깨고 나는 당신에게 말한다.

"오랜만이에요."

당신은 짧게 웃는다.

"뭐가, 내가, 아니면 섹스가?"  
"그러니까..."

나는 무어라 말하려 하지만 말을 끝낼 단어를 찾지 못한다. 그러다 당신이 다 알고 있으리라는 생각이 든다. 나는 말한다.

"알잖아요."  
"알지."

당신이 말한다. 나는 당신이 안다는 사실을 알았다는 사실에 짧게나마 기뻐한다. 그러나 곧 새로운 걱정거리를 찾아낸다. 당신이 다 알고 있으리라는 생각이 든다. 당신이 말한다.

"혼자 항해한다는 건 어려운 일이지."

당신은 내 뺨을 천천히 쓸어내린다. 당신의 손은 달아오른 내 뺨에 비해 온도가 낮고 나는 어쩐지 오싹한 기분이 든다. 당신의 입술이 내 입 바로 옆에 내려앉는다. 당신의 입술은 당신의 손과 달리 아주 뜨겁고 그건 내 얼굴을 더 달아오르게 한다. 뺨에 열이 오르는 것이 느껴지고 결국은 당신의 입술이 더이상 뜨겁게 느껴지지 않는다. 그러나 당신은 여전히 부드럽기에 나는 얕고 가쁜 숨을 쉬는 것을 멈추지 못한다. 당신은 입술을 완전히 떼지 않은 채로 말한다.

"무슨 일이 있었는지 알아, 그리고 이해해. 하지만 유쾌한 경험은 아니더군."

나는 대답하지 않는다. 못한다. 당신은 나를 밀어 눕힌다. 나는 당신을 올려다본다. 당신은 의기양양하게 씩 웃는다. 나는 당신이 보고 있을 내 표정을 어렵지 않게 상상해 낸다. 당신 아래 눕자 마치 내가 소동물이 된 것만 같은 기분이 든다. 물론 소동물이라기 보다는...... 나는 당신이 나를 묘사하던 단어를 떠올린다. 당신은 손 끝으로 내 얼굴의 윤곽을 훑는다. 당신의 손끝은 내 뺨에 닿았다 떨어졌다 한다. 당신의 손이 내 입가를 스칠 때 나는 양손으로 당신의 손을 붙잡고 손끝에 키스한다. 당신은 당연하다는듯이 당신의 검지와 중지를 내게 내어주고 나는 그것을 핥는다. 당신은 웃고는 나를 부른다. 마이클, 내 작은 사슴. 나는 그것이 신호라도 된 것처럼 입을 열고 당신의 손가락을 문다. 나는 태초를 바라는 사람처럼 당신을 갈구한다. 당신은 손가락을 움직여 내 입안을 건드린다. 나는 내 입천장과 혀를 문지르는 당신의 손끝이 잘 다듬어져 있다는 것을 알아챈다. 내 목구멍 안에서는 만족스럽게 그르렁대는 소리가 올라온다. 내 입에서 당신의 손가락이 빠져나가고 당신의 입술이 그 자리를 차지한다. 나는 눈을 감는다. 젖은 살덩이가 마찰하며 질척이는 소리가 난다. 당신도 눈을 감았는지 궁금해 살짝 눈을 떴다가 내 얼굴을 핥아내리고 있던 당신의 눈동자와 눈을 마주한다. 당신의 눈동자는 아주 고요하고 또 아주 강렬해서, 나는 어쩐지 당신의 눈동자에서 눈을 뗄 수가 없다. 당신이 입술을 떼어내자 입술에서 촉, 소리가 작게 떨어진다. 당신은 당신의 머리칼을 한쪽 어깨로 돌려 넘기고 내 목덜미에 키스한다. 아프지 않게 잘게 깨물고 그 위를 혀끝으로 핥는다. 내가 당신에게 잡아먹히고 있다는 생각이 든다. 정말로 내가 사슴이고 당신은 표범이라도 되는 것처럼. 사슴과 표범이 한 곳에 살지 않는다는 것은 큰 문제가 되지 않는다. 결국 표범은 사슴을 잡아먹고야 말테니까. 당신의 손이 내 왼쪽 밑가슴을 더듬는다. 기분 좋은 서늘함과 묘한 축축함이 나를 흥분시킨다. 당신의 손끝을 따라 맥박이 뛰는 것이 느껴진다. 당신은 젖은 손끝으로 내 유륜 주위를 둥글게 만진다. 나는 어쩐지 안달이 나서 작게 앓는다. 당신은 결국 내 가슴을 베어문다. 윗가슴부터 내려와 결국 유두를 물었을 때 나는 내 심장이 당신의 입 안에 들어가 있는 것 같다는 생각이 든다. 당신은 쉽게 내 심장을 베어 터뜨려버릴 수 있을 것이다. 그러나 당신의 심장을 쥐고 있는 것도 나이므로 어딘가 공평한 구석이 있다는 생각이 든다. 당신은 혀끝으로 내 유두를 핥고, 가볍게, 그리고 강하게 빨아낸다. 기분 좋은 흥분감이 척추를 흐르고 나는 순간 숨을 들이쉰다.

당신은 다시 고개를 올려 내게 키스한다. 나는 당신이 당신의 입 안에 내 심장을 옮겨 놓은 것이 분명하다는 생각을 한다. 당신의 입안에서 튀어나온 심장이 내 목구멍 안으로 들어가며 크게 울린다. 내 심장 소리가 내 몸 전체를 울린다. 이 심장소리가 당신의 심장소리였으면 좋겠다고 생각하며 나는 당신에게 내 몸을 더 밀착하려고 노력한다. 당신도 같은 생각을 하고 있었으면 좋겠다고 나는 생각한다. 잠시 떨어진 입술 사이로 헐떡이며 나는 당신의 이름을 부른다.

"필리파, 필리파."

당신은 대답하지 않고 다시 내게 입맞춘다. 당신의 손끝이 내 다리 사이를 문지르는 게 느껴진다. 나는 당신에게 좀더 매달린다. 당신은 내게 말한다.

"자네 얼굴이 붉어졌어."

나는 얼굴을 붉힌다.

"장미빛인데, 내 얼굴도 그래?"

나는 이번에는 대답하지 못한다. 다만 입술을 달싹인다. 아래에서 완전히 젖은 점막 입구와 습기 있는 살갗이 마찰하며 젖은 소리가 난다. 당신은 말한다.

"여기는 아주 젖었는데, 나도 그랬어?"

나는 겨우 대답한다.

"네, 아주요."

당신이 약간 웃는다. 당신의 엄지손가락이 클리토리스를 둥글게 만지는 게 느껴진다. 당신은 나에 대해 잘 아는 만큼 내 몸에 대해서도 잘 알고 있다. 나는 몸을 조금 비튼다. 당신의 손가락이 몸 안으로 들어온다. 내 몸은 내 마음보다도 빠르게 반응한다. 내 질벽이 수축하며 당신의 손가락을 무려고 하는 것이 느껴진다. 당신은 손가락을 앞뒤로 몇 번 왕복하다 이내 빼낸다. 여전히 오물거리는 질구 위로 공기가 닿자 나도 모르게 내 입에서 아쉬운 듯한 한숨이 흘러나오고 당신은 내 입술 위로 짧게 입맞춘다. 당신은 이번에는 두 손가락을 집어 넣고 천천히 움직인다. 온 몸의 피가 아래로 몰린 것만 같은 기분이 들고 어쩐지 질벽이 살아있는 것만 같다는 생각이 든다. 본격적인 자극이 몰려오자 나는 눈을 감는다. 그러나 당신이 이내 내게 눈을 뜨라고 말하므로 다시 뜨고야 만다. 내 위에서 나를 내려보며 손을 움직이는 당신의 모습은 색정적이다.

나는 자세를 돌려 당신을 눕히고 당신이 손을 바닥에 내려놓게 한다. 무슨 생각이 있는 것은 아니고 단지 그렇게 하고 싶은, 그렇게 해야할 것만 같은 생각이 든다. 나는 다리를 약간 벌린 채로 무릎으로 서서 당신의 손으로 다가간다. 나는 당신의 손을 붙잡고 그 위로 내려 앉는다. 질 안쪽이 채워지며 만족감이 든다. 나는 허리를 이용해 천천히 이동 운동을 하며 당신의 이름을 부른다. 당신은 몸을 반쯤 일으켜 세운 채로 나를 뚫어질 것처럼 쳐다보고 나는 그게 마음에 든다. 당신이 손에 힘을 주는 게 느껴지고 내 입에서는 야릇한 소리가 새어 나온다. 숨이 점점 가빠지고 나는 움직임을 멈추고 잠시 숨을 고르려 하지만 당신이 다시 자세를 뒤집어 내 위로 올라탔으므로 그러지 못한다. 당신이 손가락을 점점 빨리 움직인다. 내 질벽의 움직임도 한층 리드미컬해 진 것처럼 느껴진다. 당신은 동시에 엄지손가락으로 클리토리스를 자극한다. 잔뜩 부어올랐을 게 분명한 조직으로부터 머리끝까지 쾌감이 줄기를 타고 오른다. 나는 신음한다. 그리고 당신의 이름을 부른다. 당신의 손이 빨라진 만큼 질척이는 소리도 빨라진다. 나는 그 소리가 지독히도 야하다고 생각한다. 젖은 소리 사이로 당신이 내 이름을 부른다. 나도 당신의 이름을 부른다. 당신의 관자놀이를 타고 땀방울이 맺혀 흐르는 게 보인다. 나는 당신에게 매달리듯 헐떡이며 당신의 이름을 부르고 내 질근육이 일시에 수축한다. 강하고 규칙적으로 수축하는 질근육과 함께 나는 약간 몸을 뒤튼다. 쾌감이 전신을 타고흐른다. 당신은 손가락을 멈춰주지 않는다. 나는 비명을 지르듯 신음하며 당신의 입술을 찾는다. 당신은 자상하게도 내게 당신의 입술을 내어주고 나는 진짜 구명줄을 찾는다.

 

11.

 

나는 지구에 가고 싶다는 생각을 한다. 내가 자란 벌칸이 아니라 지구가 떠오른 것은 우습게도 당신이 떠올랐기 때문이다. 당신이 나고 자란 아름다운 해변의 파도가 그립다는 생각이 든다. 그러나 그 곳이 이 곳에서도 같은 의미를 지닐 지 알 수 없고,

"무슨 생각을 그렇게 해?"

그리고 그게 무엇이 되었든 그 사실에 대해 아는 것은 어쩐지 두렵게 느껴지므로,

"그냥. 아무 것도 아니에요."

나는 차마 묻지 못한다.


End file.
